


Bleeding Out

by sweetlittlemissme



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, Injury, greyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlittlemissme/pseuds/sweetlittlemissme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimball has to work with Grey during an attack on the Capital, when they come up against Felix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Out

Armonia was under attack by the space pirates, all the available troops were fighting, both armies, Kimball, Doyle and the Reds and Blues. The only people who were not out fighting were those who worked in the infirmaries and those already injured. Well they weren't supposed to be anyway there were a few field soldiers with medical training who should have been standing in shelter waiting to jump out and treat those in need, not actively fighting. 

It was hours into the fight before Kimball noticed a familiar white and purple doctor somewhere she should not be. A man in her platoon had been injured and fell from the ledge that they were standing on and fell to a balcony below them. Kimball moved to edge slowly to take a look at her downed soldier to see if there was any hope for them, they were moving so that was a good sign. What surprised her was some approaching the fallen soldier and crouching beside them providing medical attention to the wounded person. Kimball resisted the urge to yell at the federal doctor instead ordering her soldiers to hold their positions and to keep the pirates at bay while she checked on the fallen and removed the doctor from the field. 

Moving to the ledge took her far longer than she would have liked but she made in acceptable time and both the soldier and Grey were still there. 

“Dr Grey, what are you doing out here? All medical personal are to be on standby in the infirmary as ordered by both myself and your own general.” Kimball practically growled out, these people who needed to be kept safe and failed to follow orders given to them for their own protection infuriated her. Not the mention the fact that she quite enjoyed the doctors company and if anything happened to her she would be rather upset by that.

“Well I feel like and can see that I'm more needed out here.” Responded Grey. 

Kimball sighed knowing better than to argue with the doctor in a situation like this, if she wanted to do something she would. For the most part it was an endearing trait but in this case it could prove to be deadly.

“Grey stay close, your coming with me.” Kimball ordered the young doctor.

“Yes Ma'am.” Grey answered and Kimball could have sworn the face under the helmet had a large grin across it. 

Kimball took the lead and the other followed her a few paces behind, a thought echoes in Kimball's mind that she should have handed Grey her extra pistol even if she had poor aiming it would be better than nothing if they ran into to any enemies. That thought was cut short by a large explosion ripping a hole in the side of the building sending the two women into the wall. 

Kimball was unsure of whether it was the blast that sent them flying or the shock wave after, but that hardly mattered at this point she need to get back to her soldiers. Kimball got to her feet and thanks to the armor she was fine, a few bruise possible but nothing major. Grey on the other hand seemed to be finding it hard to get back on her feet and a closer inspection saw Kimball notice that her helmet had been crack and the visor was chipped and pieces falling out. She reached Grey and helped to steady her on her feet, peaking through the gap to see that there was blood on her face. She went to say something but kept silent they needed to keep moving and get back into cover. The trip back was going to be slower and more difficult but Kimball was sure they could manage. 

Their path was blocked and rather than just climbing a few flights of stairs they now literally had to climb up portions. Kimball managed with little struggle but Grey needed all the help she could get, but it was difficult to see if it was because of her injuries sustained in the explosion or if she just wasn't used to it. The only positive Kimball could currently find in their predicament was that they were sheltered by all the debris. 

That positive quickly became a negative when Kimball realised that it meant the upper portions of the building had no cover. She swore under her breath and tried to keep herself and the doctor in the shadows and away from sight but it was the middle of the day the shadow were not dark enough to do a lot and soon they ran into trouble. 

“Vanessa how good to see you again.” 

The voice sent shivers down her spine a man she once trusted to help her and her soldiers in victory, in keeping them safe. Felix. 

“Funny, I can't seem to say the same back at you.” She cautiously replied, she had come to understand just how dangerous Felix was to her. 

Felix went into one of his grandiose speeches but she wasn't paying much attention she was thinking of a way of disarming him or getting away from him. Felix hadn't appeared to notice Grey yet and Kimball thought she might be able to use that to her advantage. It appeared Grey had the same idea as well as she launched herself from the shadows and into Felix obviously trying to knock him over but at the last moment he moved himself out of the way and grabbed her and flung her to the ground. 

“And who is this Vanessa? Did you make friends with a Fed? That’s shocking. Really.” Felix taunted the two woman. “ Is this the doctor Locus talks about? If so that makes you Grey doesn't it? This could be more fun than I imagined.”

Kimball made a move towards Felix but before she had completed a stride there was a gun pointed at Grey's head. 

“Either of you two move and I put a bullet in the good doctors brain.” Felix stated coldly. 

“What do you want Felix?” Kimball asked trying to conceal the tremors in her voice, she had no contact with anyone and both her and Grey were in danger if they couldn't get away from Felix as soon as possible. 

“Well really I just need the both of you dead so I can finish this god forsaken job and collect my pay check. I mean I really should just shoot the two of you know but Locus seems to think the doctor might be useful to Control.” Felix spoke. 

There was a small noise of confusion from Grey and Felix's head shot to take a glance in her direction to make sure she wasn't doing anything. This was really bad but while his head was turned she reached and pulled a knife she kept on herself in case of emergencies. Kimball hoped that once Felix was distracted that Grey was smart enough to move out of the way in case his weapon went off but this was her only chance and she was going to take it. 

In a blur of adrenaline and fear Kimball rushed at Felix with her knife aiming between the armor pieces. She wasn't sure how bad it was but the knife was in the upper portion of the arm he was holding his weapon in. But it was a bit late she had heard his weapon go off, she wasted no time at looking at Grey for the moment instead focusing on Felix. 

She was shoved back and Felix was ripping the knife from himself while she unleashed a flurry of blows trying to send the man away. There was another shot fired and the sound of shouting from behind her, Carolina and Washington. She moved out of the way of the Freelancers and towards Grey, who was lying on the floor with blood around her. 

Grey must have moved before Felix got the shot off as the woman was still alive with a wound to the stomach, rather than a hole through her head. It was a relief for Kimball. With little difficult she hoisted the woman onto her back and made her way to the infirmary, putting the other onto the bed and began removing her armour so that she could be treated. 

The pulled off the chest and back pieces first so that the man who was assisting her could apply pressure to the wound while she kept removing the rest of the armour. The last piece Kimball had remaining was Grey's helmet though it had to be done with great care as more of the glass had fractured and had fallen inside the helmet. No matter how careful she was though once it was off Kimball could see small scratched and pieces of glass embedded in Grey's skin. The woman appeared to be unconscious which Kimball supposed was the best for the time being, there wasn't much she could do and she had other things to check on and making sure that the battle was over. 

As she went to leave she heard a small voice whisper.

“If your not going to stay could you tell Doyle where I am.”

Kimball smirked to herself and nodding and responding to the barely concious woman.

“Of course Grey.” 

It was only after checking in on the Freelancer's to ensure that the battle was over for the time being at least, Kimball tracked Doyle down and informed him that his niece was in the infirmary if he need her and to not worry she would be alright. Then making sure that her troops were being treated for any injuries and were getting fed and getting some sleep before another attack happened. 

Only after that did she go back to the infirmary to check on Grey. Upon arrival she saw that the woman was alert and babbling away to one of the medics who was stitching her arm up. Then she noticed that Grey's other arm was handcuffed to the metal frame of the cot. 

“I'm sorry General, she kept trying to get up and help with the other patients.” The head medic informed her. “ She's got quite a few painkillers I her system, I doubt that she understands the extent of her own injuries.” 

“I understand I'll see if I can get her to calm down.” Kimball stated and headed towards the bed. 

“Hi Grey, do you know why your strapped to the bed?” Kimball asked softly, and Grey stopped her babbling and looked at her. 

“Nessa! No I'm fine just some cuts. I can help, promise.” Grey slurred out, clearly the painkillers are affecting her speech. It was pretty endearing. 

Kimball pulled a chair beside the bed and took a seat beside the other woman. She could see bandages wrapped around her middle with red showing through. But it seemed that it had been patched up to a reasonable level. 

“No your not going to be very helpful at the moment, you might not know it but you're dosed up on painkillers after being shot by Felix. Do you remember that?” Kimball asked to try and see what Grey could understand at the moment. 

“No, why would Felix shot me?” 

“You don't remember the battle?”

“No” Grey sounded understandably confused and was shaking her head before stopping suddenly. The woman was really out of it. 

“Nessa?” Kimball looked back up the woman when she heard her name or Grey's new nickname for her, to see the woman looking at her appearing upset. 

“I don't want to stay here, can I stay in my room?” 

That was difficult for Kimball to answer the infirmary could certainly do with the extra bed but Grey would need some one to keep an eye on her to make sure that she wouldn't reopen any of her stitches or if there was any complications. 

“Okay I'll go ask if you can be moved from the infirmary.” Kimball told the woman before leaving her seat and went to find one of the head medics to see what could be done. 

She got her answer soon enough and while she wasn't the happiest with the answer she received it was better than nothing. Grey could be released from the infirmary but she need to be supervised for the next few days. 

Kimball's first reaction was to approach those in Grey's dorm until the other medics informed her that Grey had no dorm mates and that she had a small four person room to herself. It did make some sense to the General as it dawned on her that most medics for the Federals were male, Grey was one of the few females. 

Kimball grabbed the keys and undid the handcuff to release Grey's hand so that the woman could remove herself from the bed. Grey grabbed her large jumper that someone had retrieved for her earlier and if Kimball was a betting woman she would have bet it was Doyle. 

She hadn't told Grey what was happening yet and she'd get to that when they reached Grey's dorm. The woman did require assistance in getting to her room in order to not remove the stitches from her wound. There were no wheelchairs currently available so they were stuck with an office chair with wheels on the bottom. It was by no means the best solution but it worked and Grey actually enjoyed the ride and was laughing for most of the ride around base. 

It was great to hear the laughter it had been so long since Kimball had heard someone laugh so carelessly, granted it was while she high on painkillers but it was still nice. The room that Kimball arrived at with the doctor was virtually empty there was a single bottom bunk with a set of blankets and a pillow on it with a small beside table with books and a notepad on it. To her surprise on top of the covers there was a teddy bear resting there, and on the wall beside the bed there were photos taped the wall. Like so many of her own soldiers Grey still held on tightly to her life before the war. 

“Thanks Nessa, I can look after my self now” Grey told Kimball as she settled herself into her bed and holding onto the bear. 

“I can't I'm afraid the only way you do get forced back into the infirmary is if I stay with you at least for this evening.” Kimball explain and received a befuddled look.

“I'm fine, I'll be fine. I can look after myself.” Grey all but stuttered out. As far as she was concerned she was fine, she had always looked after herself maybe with a little help from Doyle. But there were enough issues in this world that she didn't also need to become a burden on those who were trying to fix the problem. Kimball was one of those people she should be looking after herself and her men not concerning herself with a doctor who should be able to take care of herself.

Grey didn't realise she was crying until she felt a warm hand wiping them away from her face, it didn't take a genius to realise it was Kimball. Grey was fine she didn't need to be comforted Kimball had better things to do than look after her. 

“No I don't.” Kimball responded calmly, Grey lifted head in shock she hadn't realised she said that out loud. Kimball moved to take a seat beside her on the bed and held an arm around the small shaking form of the doctor. 

It was unusual for Grey to break down, in any form and for once she was glad there was someone there. The painkillers were wearing off, she was exhausted and scared it felt nice to have another persons weight and warmth beside her. She wasn't alone. 

“Does it hurt? I was give some pills for you to take about now.” Kimball asked the other before grabbing the pills and a bottle of water and handing them to Grey and then getting back into her previous position. 

Grey took the medication and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep but she didn't want to be alone either. Grey nuzzled her head into Kimball's shoulder and felt her blanket pulled up around her. Kimball moved to lie back and brought Grey with her and Grey resorted the blankets so that they were wrapped around the two of them. 

“You alright? Are the painkillers kicking in?” Grey was asked and she nodded her head she was content with the warmth Kimball provided and didn't want to move or speak at that very moment. But she did let out a loud yawn and heard Kimball laugh in response, before tightening her grip and resting Grey's head under her chin. 

“Night Nessa.” 

“That is certainly showing respect for your superiors.” Kimball chuckled. 

“I'm currently snuggling with her so I don't really think it matters.” Grey responded and Kimball could feel her smirk against her throat. 

“I hope you realise I'm keeping you.” Kimball asked. 

“I hope you realise that you had better be holding me at night from now on.” Kimball laughed and pressed a kiss to Grey's forehead and felt a light kiss being placed on her neck, they both deserved a proper relationship with someone to care for them and comfort each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Please leave a comment or a kudos, it really means a lot if you enjoyed it.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @sweetlittlemissme  
> I'm quite happy to read prompts sent to me for greyball, greyballina, murder sandwhich, tuckington, or any pairing really.


End file.
